The Many Sides of Naley
by unthinkable13
Summary: This is a series of different ways the Nathan and Haley became Naley.
1. Chapter 1

The Many Sides of Naley

I am going to write a few different stories of how Haley and Nathan became Naley.

This is my first story so I hope you like it.

It was just like every other day. Haley was outside walking to the park with her best friend Nathan Scott. They had been best friends for almost ten years now and were both close to their seventeenth birthdays. Haley couldn't remember anything important that had happened in her life that Nathan had not been there for. They told each other everything no matter what. They had a rare friendship and were very proud of it.

But they were both keeping a secret from each other. Neither Haley nor Nathan could gather the courage to tell the other their deepest darkest secret which was actually the same secret. Haley had a crush on Nathan and Nathan had a crush on Haley.

After being friends for about five years Haley realized that she liked Nathan as more than a friend. She never wanted to tell him though because if he didn't like her back it might make their friendship awkward and she knew she didn't want that to happen.

Around the time Nathan was thirteen he too realized that he liked Haley as more than a friend. For the same reason as Haley though he wouldn't tell her how he really felt about her.

Both Haley and Nathan had spent many years contemplating whether to tell the other of their true feelings or not to. Obviously they both decided they wouldn't express their true feelings.

Haley and Nathans thought process about why the other wouldn't like them was almost exactly the same.

Haley thought Nathan wouldn't like her because he was the varsity basketball captain and the most popular guy at Tree Hill High. He could pick any girl at their school so why would he ever pick her? She always though she wasn't good enough to be friends with him. She often wondered why they were still friends. She was a genius who tutored kids at school and was known as a book worm. He was super popular and could be friends with anyone he wanted. So why would he ever like me was the question she asked herself on a daily basis.

Nathan had the same though but the other way around. Why would she like me? I am a jock who can't even get a D in my classes. She would never like someone who isn't smart like her. I can't even believe were still friends. I always have to ask her what the words she say mean and she must be sick of all my stupid questions because I'm not smart enough to know what she is talking about.

If Haley knew the way Nathan felt about her would she tell him how she feels about him?

Or would Nathan tell Haley how he really feels about her if he knew how she felt?

Yes, they would. Who wouldn't?

The way they found out the feelings they felt for one another was not romantic or anything special…it was actually a bit humiliating.

It was the night of the state championship, after Nathan had made the game winning basket. There was a huge party at Nathan's house and everyone was super excited for the win.

Haley was there and she was so proud of Nathan. She had decided that she would tell him that night the way she felt about him. He won the state championship; there isn't a better time to tell him than tonight she thought to herself.

So, when Haley got to the party she went looking for Nathan. She found him talking to his teammates and she decided to tell him later in the night.

She realized though that she had never told anyone she liked them before, a real serious crush anyway, so she thought she should practice before she told him. So, Haley went to the bathroom in Nathan's room, closed the door, and looked at the mirror. She tried a couple different ways to say, "Nathan I like you as more than a friend, I have for a while and I can't hold it in any longer. I like you Nathan, I really like you."

Unknown to Haley though, there was a video camera in the bathroom that caught all she said on tape. One of the guys from the team put it in there to play a joke on Nathan. But, the guy's girlfriend got the tape right after Haley was in the bathroom. She was not a nice girl and had no problem hurting people's feelings.

After Haley practiced what she was going to say to Nathan she went looking for him again. This time she found him with only a few people around. So she kindly asked if she could speak to him alone and they walked into the living room. There were a lot of people around but Haley wanted to tell him by the fireplace because it was the place where they had some of their best moments and she thought it would be special.

Right when Haley went looking for Nathan the girl with the tape came into the living room and put the tape in. She fast forwarded it to Haley and hit play.

Haley said congratulations to Nathan and then said she needed to tell him something.

Sadly, right as she started talking they heard everyone laughing and got up to see what was so funny. As they made their way toward the front of the room everyone looked at Haley, laughed and pointed. She then saw that her practice talk for Nathan was on the television. She was mortified.

He had no idea what was going on. The tape was replayed and then he realized what was going on. He turned to Haley with a look of sorrow in his eyes. He said "Haley," but the second he did she ran out of the room and then out of the house onto the beach. She was so sad and crying as she ran as far as she could away from the house and when she couldn't run anymore she sat down on the beach and just cried.

Right after Haley ran out Nathan wanted to run after her but the girl who put the tape in came up to him. She said "What a loser. Why in the world would she think she would ever have a shot with you? Your captain of the basketball team and she is a geeky nobody."

He then responded, "Did you do this?'' She laughed and said "Your Welcome." He told her she was a complete idiot and that she was a terrible person.

He ran out to find Haley after that.

Nathan ran out onto the beach and just kept running. He saw Haley's footprints and followed them and he found her a minute later.

She was just sitting there crying and Nathan never felt worse. He couldn't believe that girl did that and how she wasn't even sorry about it.

When Haley saw Nathan she got up and started to walk away. She wanted to stop crying but no matter what she couldn't get herself to stop.

After two steps Nathan had caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and said "Haley wait."

He got in front of her and looked her in the eyes. She didn't even know what to say to him and she told him that.

Nathan said he was sorry that happened to her and he promised her he had no idea what was going on.

He didn't think he should but he needed to know if she meant what she said. So with some hesitation he asked her. He wiped a tear from her eye while he waited for her to respond.

Haley just stood there for a minute before she muttered a very soft "Yes." Nathan wasn't sure if he heard her right it was so soft. But he knew the look in her eyes meant she did.

He said really? She looked up at him and nodded.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She told him that she had liked him for some time but thought if she told him and he didn't feel the same it could ruin their friendship so she didn't tell him.

He had a smile on his face and after she told him the truth about her feelings for him Haley asked "why the hell are you smiling?'

Nathan said"I'm smiling because I like you too. I have for a while but I didn't want to tell you either because I thought it might ruin our friendship. Besides, I never thought you would like me. I'm not smart enough for you and I know it."

"Nathan that is crazy. I know you're smart. I thought you would never like me because I am such a nerd. Your captain of the basketball team and could have any girl you wanted so why would you want me?'

"Haley, that is ridiculous. I don't think you're a nerd. I never have."

"And besides, the only girl I have ever wanted was you!" Nathan said to Haley and then he picked her up and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Many Sides of Naley**

This is my second version of how Nathan and Haley became Naley so I hope you like it!

Haley James woke up after a night of tossing and turning at 8:00. She was very excited, but also nervous; because this day was the day she was to leave for summer camp. She would be gone for the entire summer and this would be the longest she had been away from home before.

She knew it was strange that she was 16 and she had never been away from her parents for more than a week.

She had never been to camp before. But, she knew that being a camp counselor would look good on a college application and she wanted to try something new.

Haley had gone to a training session a week before she left to go to camp. She had learned a lot and thought if camp was anything like the training session this summer would be a lot of fun.

Haley was a senior camp counselor at Camp Raven.

Camp Raven was a co-ed camp for kids age 7 to 15. Counselors were 16-18 years of age.

The camp was 3 hours from Haley's home and she would drive herself there. Her parents thought it was good that she was trying something new and asserting her independence.

So, Haley drove herself there. When she arrived at Camp Raven she got out of her car and just looked around.

She thought it was beautiful. The lake was clear blue like a pool. The cabins were in two rows-one for the boys cabins and one for the girls cabins. There was a mess hall in the middle and there were basketball and tennis courts. The thing Haley loved the most was it was so open with green grass everywhere but yet there were places that one could be alone and enjoy a good book or just watches the sunset!

The camp director came out and welcomed Haley to Camp Raven.

"I am so excited to be here. It's beautiful!" Haley said.

"I am excited to have you here too. A girl with your knowledge and passion-I would have been crazy if I didn't hire you to be a counselor."

"Well thank you very much Mrs. Scott."

"You have your cabin number and all your information, right?"

"Yes I do. Now the campers don't arrive for two days right?"

"That's right. You can get used to the camp and find where everything is and get to know the other counselors. So enjoy! I will check in with you later."

"Good bye Mrs. Scott."

Haley went to find her cabin, cabin number 23.

When she found it she was rather happy. It turned out that her cabin was the last cabin in the row of girls' cabins and it was right by the lake behind a tree. You could only see half of it when you looked from the mess hall.

When she looked at the row of boy's cabins there was a cabin number 23 half hidden behind a tree too. She thought that was a bit strange.

Then, Haley went inside her cabin and looked around. She set down her bags and starting unpacking right away. She liked things neat and tidy and didn't like when something was out of its place.

She had completely unpacked everything and had everything in its place in 15 minutes.

Then, when she was happy the way she had set up her cabin she headed to the mess hall where all the counselors were meeting for the first time.

_Nathan Scott is the captain of his high school basketball team and the most popular kid at his school. _

_This summer he was going to be a camp counselor at the camp he went to every summer since he was six years old. He was excited to be a counselor at the camp he enjoyed for ten years as a camper; Camp Raven._

_It also happened that Nathan's mom was the camp director._

_His mom had to be at camp earlier than him so he drove down on his own. When he got to camp he went and told his mom that he was there and going to his cabin to unpack._

"_Do you have your cabin number and everything, sweetie?'_

"_Yes Mom. I learned that lesson after the first year when I forgot it. I'm gonna go unpack"_

"_Alright, don't forget all the counselors are meeting in the mess hall soon."_

"_I won't. I'll see you later. Love you Mom."_

"_Love you too."_

_Nathan went to go to his cabin. Since he had gone there for ten years now he knew where everything was. He would be in cabin 23 for the summer._

_He was excited that that would be his cabin. He knew that it was private from the rest of the camp and you could only see the back half from the mess hall._

_Nathan went to his cabin and started to unpack. He was not extremely organized but for the first couple days he kept his things a bit neat. After that he didn't care and just picked something up when he needed it._

_Once he had unpacked Nathan headed towards the mess hall._

_A few of his friends were also counselors so when he got to the mess hall he went right to them. _

_Because Nathan was the camp directors son he was treated a little better by others because they were worried if they did him wrong he would tell his mom and they could get fired._

_Nathan knew it too and at times he would use it to his advantage. _

_When Nathan got to his friends in the mess hall he pounded their fists and said "Hey guys, what's up? _

_They responded "Not much. When do the chicks get here?"_

Just as they said that a few of the female counselors walked in. Nathan's friends all turned and looked at the girls that had just entered the mess hall.

All the girls that had walked in were rather beautiful and one of Nathan's friends said "Wow, this summer is going to be awesome. Those girls are smoking hot!" His other friends agreed and so did Nathan.

All the boys whistled at the girls who turned to them giggled and then walked away. Nathan knew that he could get with any of those girls and over the summer he probably would get with at least one of them. Girls loved Nathan and he loved them.

Nathan was looking at the paper work he had when he heard his friends stifling their laughter when his friend Lucas said "Dude, you got to check this out."

So Nathan looked up and said "What?"

Chad pointed to a girl that had just walked through the door. She was about 5 foot 3 and looked a bit nerdy, compared to the other girls that the boys had thought were so hot.

The girl they were talking about was none other than Haley James.

The girls that Nathan and his friends had whistled at walked over to the group of boys and said "Who is that nerd?"

No one knew. So, Chad dared Nathan to call her over and he didn't want to look like a loser so he did. Haley walked over and said hi, I'm Haley James. Nathan introduced himself and everyone around him did too. One of the girls then said "I thought campers weren't supposed to be here for two more days."

"I'm a counselor," Haley replied.

"Oh, well you look like a camper. Just another nerdy girl that none of the boys will talk to unless they need help doing math." The girls all laughed and so did Nathan's friends. Nathan didn't laugh though. None of his friends noticed because they were laughing so hard.

Haley walked away after that. She couldn't believe how mean they were. They didn't even know her and they were judging her.

She sat down at a table by herself and thankfully Mrs. Scott came in to tell them a few quick things they needed to know about being counselors since the campers would be arriving in two days.

Haley listened to Mrs. Scott talk but she already knew everything she was saying. So the minute she finished speaking Haley walked as fast as she could to her cabin. She didn't want to seem like a baby but she couldn't help herself from shed a few tears about what those other counselors said about her.

Haley remembered though that each female counselor was to work with a male counselor for the summer. The male counselors group of boy campers was to do activities and follow the same schedule as the female counselor and her group of girl campers. The girl counselors would pick a number out of a hat when the hat was left at their doorstep holding a number coinciding with every male counselor's cabin number in it. Then they were to go to that cabin number and introduce them to their partner.

Just as Haley remembered this she heard the hat be placed on her doorstep. She went outside, picked up the hat and picked a name out. Her partner for the summer was the guy in cabin number 23. That's cool, they're right next door. It takes 5 steps to get there.

So Haley walked outside and went to cabin number 23 and knocked on the door. When the door opened and she saw who would be her partner for the summer she wished she hadn't come and knocked on the door. Her partner was none other than Nathan Scott, the guy who called her over in the mess hall so his friends could make fun of her.

_Nathan couldn't believe who he saw when he opened his door; the girl who his friends made fun of in the mess hall earlier. Her name is Haley I think. _

Haley and Nathan just stood on the porch for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was only about 30 seconds. Finally, Nathan spoke and broke the silence. He said "So I guess you're my partner for the summer. Your name was Haley right?"

Haley responded with a nod.

Then she said "Alright, well I am in cabin number 23 too, so if you need me later in the summer I am right there. I guess I will see you when the campers arrive in two days. Bye."

Then Haley turned around and walked back to her cabin. She opened the door to her cabin closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe that her partner for the summer was Nathan Scott. She wasn't hungry after that so she decided she would put on her pajamas, listen to some music, and read her book for the rest of the night.

She got her pajamas out and started to change when all of a sudden she heard footsteps, turned around, and saw Nathan standing there staring at her half dressed. She screamed and looked down and realized she was half dressed then screamed again and ran in the bathroom and slammed the door.

Haley couldn't believe the day she was having and how all her problems were around Nathan Scott, the guy she would be stuck with all summer. This sucks she thought to herself! She changed into her pajamas and took a deep breath and hoped that Nathan wouldn't be outside the door when she opened it.

When she opened the door however she found Nathan standing in the middle of her cabin.

He said "I'm sorry."

Haley cut him off before he could say anything else. "Just go away and leave me alone. You've already ruined my day and I can't believe I am stuck being your partner all summer. Just leave me alone."

Nathan wouldn't leave though and just stood there in the middle of Haley's cabin.

I will continue this story for my next chapter and post it as soon as I can. Sorry for this but I don't want this part to be anylonger.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Many Sides of Naley**

**Here is chapter 3…I hope you like it. I got a bit distracted and lazy so sorry for the delay. I have a few chapters left for this story so watch for them!**

_Nathan could do nothing but stand there. He couldn't bring his feet to move or his mouth to open. _

_He was in a bit of shock after Haley left his cabin but he wanted to make the situation better so he thought he would go over to her cabin and talk to her. _

_When he got there he tried knocking but she didn't answer. He knew she was in there though because she said she would be. So, he just opened the door and walked in. Then, he saw Haley standing there half dressed. He heard her scream and then saw her run to her bathroom._

_He felt bad, which was something he didn't do often. _

_Then he saw her come back out, in her pajamas now, and she looked mad. _

_He said he was sorry but she told him quickly she wanted him to leave her alone and that she couldn't believe she was stuck with him for the whole summer. However, he didn't blame her. He was the reason she got made fun of earlier and then the incident that just happened. It was no wonder why she didn't like him._

_Finally he said he was sorry again. Then he said, "I didn't mean to ruin today for you. I didn't know that the people in the mess hall were going to make fun of you. I came over here to try and say this summer would get better and try and be positive about the situation. I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in. I didn't know you were changing."_

_He added "I really am very sorry."_

Haley couldn't believe how her day had turned out.

She listened to Nathan though as he apologized to her over and over. She was surprised he apologized at all and hated him a little less because he did.

When he finished talking she stood there for a minute pondering what to say, or if she should say anything at all.

She looked at Nathan and said "I forgive you. I know you didn't do this on purpose."

Then she really looked at Nathan and asked herself how she didn't realize earlier how cute he was.

_Nathan was looking at Haley waiting for her to say something when he really looked at her for the first time. She was actually very pretty now that he really looked at her._

Haley then said "Alright, well I guess I will see you around. Bye."

Then Nathan turned around and left.

Haley was so exhausted she just got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Haley woke up at 5:30. She always woke up early even without an alarm clock.

Today was the day that the counselors could walk around and enjoy the camp before the campers arrived the next day. So, Haley got up and quickly got dressed. She could feel that it was hot out already and thought that this would be the perfect time to go for a swim. No one would be around and she wouldn't feel so self conscious. She put on her bathing suit and put her beach cover up over it and headed to the pool that was located right behind her cabin hidden from the rest of the camp by the large trees.

When Haley got there she took of her cover up and got right in the water. She was happy that the water wasn't like bath water but it wasn't like an ice bath either.

She decided to swim a few laps before the sun came up.

She felt so free and safe when she was in the water. No one could judge her she could do as she pleased and just feel alive.

After about ten laps Haley stopped because the sun had just started to appear. She knew it wouldn't be up for another hour so she decided she would stay until the sun came up then go back to her cabin.

Haley took a deep breath before she went underwater and swam to the other side of the pool and back.

However, when she broke the surface she jumped a little at what she saw: Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a slight smile.

"_I was out for my run and I saw you over here so I thought I would come and say hello. What are you doing up this early anyway?" Nathan had a full smile on his face while he said this._

"Oh. Well hey. I always get up early and I like to start my day off with a swim. I'm assuming like you like to start your day with a run."

"_Yeah, I can't make it through the day if I don't run in the morning."_

The sun was only up a bit and the sky was still dark blue with a punch of orange on the horizon and it looked beautiful.

Haley decided to get out of the pool and as she swam to the ladder Nathan got her towel of one of the lounge chairs and when Haley got out he sweetly held it out and wrapped her in it, which made them both blush a deep red. Both Haley and Nathan laughed.

Haley dried herself off quickly and put her beach cover up on.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Haley didn't know why but she wanted to spend time with Nathan. It was so peaceful and quite out and if they were going to be partners for the whole summer they should get to know each other.

"_Yeah, I know this trail that has a beautiful view."_

_Nathan was surprised that Haley asked him to take a walk with her. He thought she was going to hate him for everything that had happened the previous day._

_He was glad that she asked though. He wanted to start over and wanted to get to know her. He wasn't sure why but he saw Haley differently than any other girl. That scarred him a bit but he wanted to see who she was._

"So Nathan, tell me about you. Since we will be spending the whole summer together I think it would be a good idea to learn about one another."

"_I agree. Well I love sports, especially basketball. I live in a small town that you know everyone in it. I love nature and I love to take long walks and enjoy being outside in general. Now tell me a little about you."_

"Well, I used to live in a small town where I knew everyone but this summer my family decided to move to a new town that they say is a cute small town. When I get back from camp I go right to the new town and see it for the first time. I like being outside too. I love to take long walks or go swimming to clear my head."

"_That's got to be tough moving and starting a new chapter of your life."_

"I think it will be but my parents keep saying it will all be fine."

As Haley and Nathan walk farther along the path they tell each other some of the music they like to listen to, their favorite foods, movies, colors, and other small things to know each other better.

Haley and Nathan admitted silently that they enjoyed the others company and those they were glad to have gone on the walk.

The trail they were on went in a circle and actually started and stopped right next to Nathan's cabin.

When they got back the sun was up and Haley noticed that it was eight o'clock.

"Well I had a nice time on our walk."

"_Me too."_

"I will see you later then?"

"_Yeah, and thanks Haley."_

Haley nodded and then they both turned to go back to their cabins when Nathan called Haley.

"_Can I ask you for a favor? "_

"Sure. What do you need?"

"_Well, I noticed how organized and neat your cabin was and I was wondering if you would help me organize mine. I am not the neatest person and my cabin is already messy."_

Haley chuckled and then said "No problem, I am a bit of a neat freak and I have to keep my things organized or it makes me crazy."

Haley said you're welcome after Nathan said thank you and then followed him inside his cabin.

He wasn't kidding when she said that it was messy. Clothes and all sorts of things were all over the floor which was barely noticeable.

Haley, being one step ahead as usual, knew where to put everything after only being in Nathan's cabin for two minutes.

Nathan said thank you again and went outside to get out from under her feet while she organized his stuff.

Haley quickly went to work. She first sorted everything into piles of clothes, dirty or clean, desk things, and other stuff.

She folded all of Nathan's clean clothes and put them away in his dresser. The one set of dirty clothes she put in a laundry basket she found and put that in the closet. She had his desk neat and tidy in record time.

Nathan was surprised that Haley came back out after only 13 minutes inside.

"_Was it that bad? You're giving up?"_

"No. I'm done. Come see."

So Haley showed him where all his stuff was and how everything was arranged.

"_Wow! Thank you so much Haley. This is amazing."_

Haley giggled and Nathan pulled her in for a hug.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and she let her hands hold his back. Haley liked the way it felt and could feel her blushing. She liked the way she felt hugging Nathan and how he felt wrapped around her. He was warm and smelled like vanilla.

Nathan liked the hug too. He noticed that Haley smelled like apples and knew he would never be able to forget that scent. It was so beautiful to him and enticing.

**Alright, well I am going to stop here for now. I am sad to say it will take a while for the next chapter to go up because this next week and weekend will be hectic but I will get it done as soon as I can. **


End file.
